Dark Dreams
by LithiaShadowsMeow
Summary: My name is Slaya Night. I am Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Monroe's daughter. This is he story about how I was in a dark plae and how friends and family brought me out of it before it could get worse. Like it already didnt get worse.BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Dreams, A Blood On The Dance Floor fanfic

I hope this doesn't suck! Please tell me what you think. Thank you!

Chapter One

I sighed as I leaned against the railing outside the mall. The wind blowing through my hair as I took a drag on my cigarette. I frowned and looked down at it. A memory I thought I had gotten rid of came rushing back like a punch to the face.

*Flashback*

I looked up at him with big green eyes and smiled. ''What was that? Can I have one?'' I asked sweetly looking at the ashtray filled with cigarette butts. I squealed as he scooped me off the floor and into a tight hug. ''Oh hell to the no! These things can kill you! Promise that you'll never use them'' He said into my thick black hair. ''I promise I will never, ever use whatever those are daddy'' I said and hugged him back.

*End Flashback*

I groaned and threw the stick to the ground stepping on it and squishing it the gravel. ''You promised… that… you… would… never… do… this!" Each word was punctuated with me stomping on it until I could barely see it anymore. I wanted to scream as I felt tears sting at my eyes. Even though it was already broken I was going to follow that promise starting right now. I took a deep breath and stuck my hands in the pockets of my hoodie before walking back inside the mall. My name is Slaya Night. I'm fifteen with long thick black hair that has the tips dyed purple, and shinning green eyes. I ran away awhile back and I haven't been happy. Not even a little. I can't go home because I'm too afraid of what they might think or say. Huh, and here I was raised on the fact that I was supposed to fearless and not give a damn about what others think of me. But these days it seemed that was all I was thinking and worrying about. I worked part time at the Hot Topic and lived with one of my friends. Or the only friend I guess I had made here. I take a small bit of pride in how I made it from L.A. to New York by myself at only the age of thirteen. ''Hey! There you are, are you okay?'' It was my friend Star. He had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair with streaks of blonde in it. Yeah Star was a weird name for a boy but he didn't care and I was fine with it so nothing else mattered. ''Um, as okay as I'll ever be, and you and I both know that's not very much'' I shrugged as we walked to the store. ''I guess, but don't be sad kay? I don't like seeing you sad'' He pouted making me laugh. It felt weird considering I don't laugh very much anymore. ''Alright I wont be sad anymore… atleast not around you'' I winked and he shoved me playfully. And no he doesn't like me like that if that's what you were thinking. He's gay okay? There aint nothing but friendship between us. ''Oh. My. God'' He said stopping suddenly. ''What?'' I asked and all he did was grab my head and force me t stare at the entrance to HotTopic. ''It's Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe!" He practically squealed. I gasped. I needed to find a place to hide and quick. Why you ask? Because, those were my parents. And no, they never did anything wrong to me or hurt me. I just believed that I wasn't good enough and that they deserved a better daughter than me. That's why I needed to get away right now.

End first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wanted to disappear. I didn't know what to do but I needed to act fast. Then an idea popped into my little messed up head. ''Hey! Let's go get me piercings!'' I said tugging on Star's arm. He looked at me like I was some kind of crazy. ''What? You hate needles and don't you wanna meet them?'' He asked. ''Yeah! That's why I wanna get piercings!'' I lied. This was a good plan. This way if they weren't gone by the time we got back they wouldn't recognize me because of the things stuck in my face and ears. So, twenty minutes later, I had snake bites, ear piercings, a nose piercing, and my spectrum pierced. They looked good but I don't think I'd want to do it anytime in the near future. ''You looked pretty nice'' Star said as we walked back into Hot Topic where they were still there but waiting in line to pay for their stuff. It was good that they were leaving soon but why did it have to be my day to be cashier when they came into the store? And they were next in line! I took a deep breath and stepped behind the counter so my co-worker James could go on his break. I rung up the punk girl's things and gave her the change as I dreaded the next people in line. ''H-hello, welcome to Hot topic, did you find everything okay?'' I stuttered. Shit, yeah Slay, way to be calm. ''Yah, you look a little young to be working here'' He said as I scanned their things. I winced internally. ''Um, yeah, my friend Star got me this job, it pays pretty well I guess'' I said putting everything into a bag. I started panicking when I noticed Dahvie just staring at me. Please don't let him notice me, I thought to myself. ''Have a nice day'' I said. ''You too'' Dahvie said slowly and I swallowed hard as they took their bag and walked away. ''What was all that about?'' Star asked leaning on the counter and looking at me. ''I don't know! I just freaked'' I shrugged and walked off to go see if any of the customers needed any help. But he didn't drop the subject though. He followed me around the rest of the day asking questions and things until we got home and I went to take a shower just to get him away from me. When I was done I snuck back to my room and locked the door before he could notice I wasn't in the bathroom anymore. I collapsed on my soft Hello Kitty bed and turned on my i-pod blasting Sexting as I closed my eyes. Yeah, I listen to my parents' music so what? It's better than what I used to do when I got sad. I still had scars and the school freaked out on me about it when they saw them one day. Stupid fuckers made me sign a contract but I never did that shit again. I groaned as I heard a banging on my door and turned down the music. ''What?'' I snarled. ''Come here! There's someone here to see you'' Star's mom said and I waited for her to walk away before turning off my music and slipping on my hello kitty slippers and opening the door. I looked around and then walked down the stairs. ''Who's here to… see… me…'' I trailed off as I came down the stairs and into the large living room. Standing there on the old red carpet were Dahvie vanity and Jayy Von Monroe. I glared at them as I went to stand next to Star and his parents. "How do you know where I live?'' I asked. ''MySpace'' They said in unison. ''Stalkers'' I growled making them laugh. ''I think we have a right to know where our daughter is'' Jayy said. Star's eyes grew to sizes of friggin dinner plates as he looked at me. I looked down as tears stung my eyes. ''don't call me that, I don't have the right to be called that'' I said trying not to cry. I flinched as Dahvie placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked away. ''Slaya…'' I didn't let him finish. "Please don't touch me! You shouldn't even be here! I know you care! I know you miss me! But I just can't live with the fact that I can never be all of what you guys are! I'll never be fearless, I'm just some little girl that runs from her problems and lets people take her down'' I sobbed ripping myself out of his grasp and running to the door before running out of it. It was raining and my pajamas were getting soaked fast but I didn't care right now. I just needed to get out of there and away from them. I didn't stop running until my legs gave out and I fell to the wet grass in the park, my tears mixing with the rain as I tried catching my breath. I had enough strength to crawl under a tree where it was a little dryer. It wasn't cold, just really humid. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had everything. A good home, amazing parents, awesome friends. And I totally fucked it all up with running away. And now I couldn't find it in me to stop running.

End Chapter Two


End file.
